Quand il est quand même là
by acendia
Summary: Yuri et Victor ne passent pas leur vie ensemble. Il arrive souvent qu'ils soit seuls avec leurs amis respectif. Et dans ses moments, ils leur semble toujours que l'autre est à leurs côtés. Mais il arrive que se soit les amis en question qui leur rappelle ce lien particulier.
1. Chapter 1, A la piscine

_**Salut, salut! Je pensait faire une partie dédie à l'intro de cette histoire... Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais presque rien à dire. Bon, cette petite histoire est composé de diverses discutions entre Victor et Christophe, au sujet de Yuri. la première -qui suit- se déroule pendant l'épisode 10, peu après que le suisse ait rejoins son ami dans la piscine extérieure.**_

Christophe arrêta de nager et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Il regarda Victor d'un air distrait avant de soupirer :

\- Alors c'est le bon?  
\- Le bon? Le bon quoi?  
\- Katsuki Yuri. C'est le bon?  
\- Ah, Yuriiii! Bien sur que c'est le bon! Je suis sur que sa performance sera bien mieux que celle de l'année dernière.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de ça..

Victor prit une tête concentré, et caressa sa lèvre d'un index pensif avant de dire en souriant:

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas encore passer l'acte?  
\- De quoi? Yuri et moi ? Pas du tout..  
\- Tu le dévores des yeux tout les temps. Et je dois bien avouer qu'il est craquant..  
\- C'est vrai, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on sort ensemble.  
\- Tu n'as pas démentis qu'il est mignon et que tu as un faible pour lui.. et vous êtes tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre.

Victor prit un air choqué qui fit beaucoup rire Christophe. Puis il plissa ses yeux bleus, se demandant si c'était vraiment le cas. C'est vrai qu'il était très proche moralement de Yuri. Le japonais le comprenait et ne cessait de le surprendre par sa franchise, sa fragilité et sa détermination. Victor était aussi très proche physiquement de lui. Le russe aimait lui faire des câlins et le réconforter en entremêlant leurs doigts. Mais cela était assez naturel pour Victor.

\- Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde.  
\- Victor... Cesse de te voiler la face. Tu le colles bien plus que la plupart des gens. Plus que moi en tout cas. Je serai vexé que tu le préfère moi s'il n'était pas si mignon.

Le russe rit. C'est vrai que Yuri était devenu aussi important que Christophe ses yeux, mais en moins de temps.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup Christophe.  
\- ça me rassure. Et Yuri? Tu l'aimes beaucoup ou tu l'aimes?

Le blond laissa son ami réfléchir. C'était si rare de voir Victor aussi sérieux pour autre chose que le patinage! Le suisse espérait qu'ils se rendraient compte de ce qui les unissaient et finiraient par prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

Dans la tête du blanc, un seul évènement tournait en boucle. Le moment où Yuri l'avait tellement surpris qu'il lui avait sauté dessus. Est ce qu'à ce moment, il avait embrassé le japonnais? Il ne savait pas exactement. Si ce n' était pas le cas, comment expliquer qu'il le regrette? Si c' était le cas, pourquoi est t-il heureux de l'avoir fait? Dans tous les cas, Yuri et lui n'en avaient pas reparlé .

L' éternuement de Christophe fit revenir le russe la réalité . Il sourit et d'un geste de la tête, invita le suisse renter au chaud.


	2. Chapter 2, à la plage

_**Je sais que dans la plupart des fictions, le prénom de Katsuki s'écrit Yuuri, et celui de Priseski, Yuri. Sauf que non! C'est Yuri Katsuki, et, comme le (u) se prononce [u] en Russie et pas [ou] comme au Japon, Youri Priseski. Vous n'avez qu'a chercher le nom de certain Youri russe célèbre, ( Youri**_ _ **Djorkaeff, Youri Gagarine) vous verrez bien que ça s'écrit comme ça. Mon petit pétage de plomb passé, on va de nouveau s'intéressé à l'histoire. La deuxième discutions entre le russe et le suisse se déroule encore pendant l'épisode 10, alors que Victor continue à regardé la mer après sa que Youri et lui se soit disputés. Les parties en italiques proviennes de l'anime originel.  
**_

 _Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué , Yuri, mais il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu as beaucoup appris._  
Les mouettes continuaient de voler au dessus de la tête du russe. Il soupira.

 _Victor Nickiforov est mort!_ Avait dit Youri. C' était surement vrai. Le quadruple champion du monde obsédé par le patin était mort. Le russe pouvait enfin penser la vie et l'amour, grâce Yuri.

Peut- être que Christophe avait raison, qu'il aimait le japonais. Ce qui était sur, c'est que Victor voulait rester aux côtés du brun. Lui même le lui avait demandé :  
 _Victor, reste m'entrainer jusqu'à ma retraite._

Et c'est naturellement que le russe lui avait répondu:  
 _Espérons que ce que ce soit le plus tard possible. Parce qu'il aimait être important pour Yuri._

\- A quoi tu penses ?  
La voix du suisse fit sursauter Victor. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu arrivé son ami.

\- Christophe.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
\- Je suis venu aux nouvelles. Alors comme ça, tu t'es fiancé sans me le dire?

Victor sourit, face la tête que faisait le blond. Il lui expliqua:

\- C'est un moyen pour Yuri de conjurer le mauvais sort. De monter que nous somme liés, et de me remercier. Pas vraiment des fiançailles...  
\- C'est tout de même très proche.

Le russe sourit une fois de plus. C'était important pour lui que son ami comprenne. Et cela lui confirmait que Youri avait tort. Cela l'avait tellement énervé qu'il dise que cette bague tait du toc! Mais ce n' était pas le cas. Elle représentait quelque chose de spécial.

\- Donc c'est Yuri qui t'as donné cette bague. Et il s'est rendu compte du double sens?  
\- Je ne crois pas.  
\- Et le mariage dont tu as parlé s'il gagne l'or?

Victor rit, face l'incompréhension de son ami.  
\- On en reparlera quand il aura gagné l'or!  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'as rien dit ce propos après que nous nous soyons quittés ?

\- Non. Il m'a juste remercié , après il a bafouillé pour essayer de me dire pourquoi, et comme je rigolais devant sa gêne, il a cesser de me parler pour réfléchir.  
Et ses yeux brillaient, comme chaque fois qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, se dit Victor lui même. Je l'ai alors observé sans rien dire.

Christophe soupira. Il laissa s' écouler un moment, espérant que le russe lui en dise plus. Mais comme chaque fois que cela concernait Yuri, le blanc était perdu dans son monde.

\- J'espère qu'il gagnera dans ce cas, même si je lui opposerait une ferme résistance.  
\- Je m'en doutais.  
\- N'hésite pas me demander conseil, au cas où il est besoin de réconfort.  
\- Christophe!  
\- Je plaisante.. demain. Dit le suisse en s' éloignant.

De son coté , Victor resta un moment encore face la mer. Cet endroit lui fait vraiment pensé Hasetsu...


	3. Chapter 3, meme à moitié endormis

_**Petit chapitre qui contrairement aux autres, n'est pas une discutions entre Victor et Christophe mais entre Yuri et Pitchit. Ce déroule toujours pendant l'épisode 10, alors que Victor regarde la plage et que Yuri est en train de dormir.**_

Yuri ramena sa couette sur sa tête, pour ne plus entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone. Celui ci fini par arrêter de produire un bruit infernal.

Le brun soupira, et s'apprêta replonger dans son sommeil, quand le maudit appareil recommença sonner. Entièrement réveillé maintenant, le japonais empoigna son téléphone.

\- Allo? Dit il d'une voix endormie.  
\- Yuri! Enfin tu réponds!  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pitchit?  
\- Je voulais te parler, et ça fais un quart d'heure que je tambourine ta porte.

Yuri soupira, raccrocha, et prit les clés pour ouvrir son ami. En le voyant tout juste sortit du sommeil, le thaïlandais s'excusa.

\- Pardon Yuri, je crois que je viens te voir au mauvais moment..mais il faut vraiment que je comprenne ce qui s'est passer au bar, tout l'heure.

A ces mots, Yuri rougit fortement et commença faire tourner la bague autour de son doigt. Pichit continua, curieux

\- Donc, Victor Nikivorov t'as demander en mariage?  
\- Non, non! Pas du tout! C'est juste que, c'est.. un moyen de le remercier.. de d'être là ..

Le pauvre Yuri était pivoine, il rougissait et bégayait, très mal l'aise. Cela le gênait beaucoup de parler de sa relation avec Victor, que lui même avait du mal comprendre.

Malheureusement, la curiosité de Pitchit n'était pas satisfaite et il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

\- Donc tu lui as offert cette bague comme ça, même si cela ressemble fortement à une demande en mariage? A propos de mariage, est ce que ce que Victor à dit était sérieux? Je pourrai être ton témoin?

Yuri rougit encore plus. Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis un long soupir. Son visage reprit une teinte peu près normale. Le japonais s'assit sur son lit, et enserra ses jambes dans ses bras avant de dire:

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Cela me semblait... normal. Je ne pense pas que Victor était sérieux, même si nous n'en avons pas reparlé . Je veux dire, quand on y réfléchit, ça me paraissais déjà impossible qu'il soit mon entraineur, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait ce genre de sentiments pour moi. C'est vrai, que même si grâce Victor je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus doué que ce que je pensais, je n'atteindrai jamais son niveau.

Le thaïlandais s'assit à coté de son ami, et lui passa une main réconfortante sur les épaules.  
\- Je trouve que tu te sous-estimes, Yuri. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Victor, mais je suis sur qu'il te voit comme un égal.  
\- Merci Pitchit.  
\- Et rien ne dit qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour toi. Personne ne sait pourquoi au juste il a décidé de t'entrainer, tu lui as peut être tapé dans l'œil?

Le brun sursauta, et redevint pivoine. Est ce que cela sous-entendait que le russe se rinçait l'œil quand ils prenaient leur bain ensemble? En même temps, ça expliquerais pourquoi il tenait tellement dormir avec lui...  
Son ami mis alors le doigt sur la question.  
\- Yuri... Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Victor par hasard?

Là , le japonais ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Aussi, il resta debout, les bras ballants. Il avait buger et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avais la bouche ouverte. Comme Pitchit commençai le secouer, il reprit conscience.

\- Hum.. eh bien...je...j'ai parfois du mal me dire que je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps, tant nous sommes proches. Mais.. ce.. ça ne veux pas dire que je.. que je.. enfin, tu as compris.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. fit le thaïlandais, avec un grand sourire. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.  
Et il fila très vite vers la porte.  
-Yuri, n'oublie pas que la première fois, ça fais toujours mal. Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il se dit finalement qu'il ne fallait mieux pas chercher comprendre Pitchit, et retourna dans son lit.


	4. Chapter 4, je ne pense qu'à toi

**_Publié un peu un différé par rapport au reste de l'histoire, cette partie se déroule au début de l'épisode 12, juste après le moment où Yuri dit qu'il arrête le patinage artistique._**  
 ** _Suite_** _ **à leurs accord d'en discuter plus tard,**_ ** _il décide d'aller réfléchir, et part de la chambre en laissant Victor seul._**

Victor saisit son téléphone. Depuis que Yuri était partit il ne sait où, quelques minutes plus tôt, il ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il appela alors Christophe.  
\- Allô?  
\- Christophe, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler...  
\- J'arrive dans deux minutes.  
\- D'accord.. soupira le blanc en raccrochant.

En arrivant dans la chambre du russe, Christophe ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir son ami en peignoir, assit sur le lit, en pleurs.  
\- Victor, dit-il en s'asseyant, que s'est il passé ?  
\- Yuri veut que je reprenne le patinage.  
\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose...

\- Et pour ça il estime qu'il devrait arrêter les compétitions!  
Les larmes de Victor redoublèrent d'intensité, en même temps que sa voix se brisa. Il continua tout de même:  
\- Je refuse de le laisser arrêter le patin! Pas après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour qu'il en arrive là!

Christophe sourit. Il passa sa main dans le dos de son ami, et lui dit d'une voix apaisante  
\- Tu sais, Yuri te connait vraiment bien. Il sait que tu ne voudras pas reprendre les compétitions si tu l'entraînes, et il a compris que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans patinage. Alors il essaye de te détacher de lui pour que tu retourne sur la glace. Ne lui en veux pas, il ne sait juste pas comment concilier son envie de te revoir patiner et celle de t'avoir à ses côtes.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.. Yuri ne veut pas que je reste à côté de lui. Il ne veut plus de moi.. Je ne sais même pas s'il a voulu de moi un jour.  
\- Victor, tu es ridicule! À cette soirée, l'année dernière, même complètement bourré, c'est toi que Yuri voulait pour entraîneur.  
\- Justement parce qu'il était bourré. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il disait n'importe quoi.

Christophe rit. Puis souligna, avec un sourire aux lèvres:  
\- C'est sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait! Mais je suis sur que ces paroles étaient sincères. Regarde, même sobre il a fait un truc complètement stupide et irraisonné!  
Finit le suisse en montrant la bague au doigt de Victor.

Le russe sourit à son tour. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le japonais lui annonce sa retraite. Le brun faisait sûrement cela parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, à côté d'un quintuple champion du monde. Ou alors.. Christophe avait raison, et il faisait cela pour le bonheur du russe. Dans tous les cas, Victor refusait cette décision. Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas n'avoir été qu'un bon moment dans le vie de Yuri. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi.  
\- Crois moi, il s'en souviendra. Qui pourrait t'oublier!  
\- Je suis sérieux, Christophe.  
\- Moi aussi. Yuri ne cherche pas à s'éloigner de toi, il ne veut juste pas que tu ne fonces dans une impasse. Si tu ne reprends pas bientôt le patin, tu ne pourra plus jamais en faire. Et tu le regretteras. Yuri est assez grand pour décider tout seul s'il continue ou non.

Victor hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux. Christophe s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec ses deux là.

 ** _Avez vous remarqué que les titres de toutes les parties font une phrase? Cela donne "À le piscine, au bord de la mer, même à moitié endormi, je ne pense qu'à toi".  
Et c'est sur cette dernière remarque l'histoire se finit..._**


End file.
